


cuddles and chaos

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hybrids, I was coerced into writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, but seungyul are very chaotic cats be warned, everyone is a kitty!, hangyul is a kitty, jk no one else appears in this, seungyoun is a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Some cats are calm and graceful while others tend to cause chaos. Seungyoun and Hangyul are the latter.Or five times when it becomes evident why Seungyoun and Hangyul can’t have nice things, and the one time when what they already have is nice enough.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Catboys and Friends





	cuddles and chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynsngyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/gifts), [jjokkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/gifts).



> this is not what i was supposed to be working on but iri requested seungyul catboys and then sa would not stop until i actually wrote it so this is for you two (and shoutout to my irl friend who has no clue i write but unknowingly gave me ideas for this by sending me pics of her cat, i love you)
> 
> i hope you enjoy more catboys :3

_1_

Seungyoun walks into the living room to find Hangyul drowning in the fabric of one of his favorite sweaters. In fact, it was a gift from Hangyul for his birthday a year ago. It’s definitely a few sizes too big on his boyfriend and his hands are barely even visible, only slightly peeking out of the sleeves.

“Hey, isn’t that the sweater you bought for me?” Seungyoun asks.

“Yeah,” Hangyul replies uninterestedly, tail lazily swaying back and forth as his gaze remains focused on his phone screen.

“I don’t see why you bought it for _me_ when you steal it all the time,” Seungyoun huffs.

“How can you call it stealing when I’m the one who bought it?”

“Because you gave it to me! Maybe I wanted to wear it today.”

“What happened to ‘what’s mine is yours?’ Don’t I matter more to you than some scrap of fabric?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Seungyoun pouts, but sits down next to Hangyul on the couch anyway, snuggling into his side. His tail wraps around him instinctively.

“Hey!” Hangyul protests, squirming away from him. “You’re gonna get cat fur on the sweater!”

“Hangyul.” Seungyoun stares at his boyfriend incredulously. “We’re _literally_ both cats. There’s cat fur everywhere in this apartment. Just as much of your fur is probably on it as mine.”

“Yeah, but I'm trying to be more careful! This sweater was expensive!” he whines.

“Two seconds ago you called it a scrap of fabric.”

“I didn’t actually mean it! This thing is valuable!”

“More valuable than me?”

Hangyul pauses, watching his boyfriend bat his eyelashes up at him. “No, I guess not.”

Upon hearing those words, Seungyoun immediately drops the act, a cheeky smile taking over his features instead. “So theoretically, if I threw it in the wash on the wrong setting and ruined it you wouldn’t be mad right?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m only kidding,” Seungyoun laughs, but something about the way he’s smiling isn’t quite so reassuring.

_2_

Hangyul has an exam coming up and is desperately trying to get some studying done. The key word being “trying” because Seungyoun seems insistent on getting in the way.

He had only just gotten out all his textbooks, laying them all out on the coffee table in front of him when Seungyoun had sauntered into the room and unceremoniously plopped himself down on his lap.

“Are you busy?” Seungyoun asks, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“Seungyoun. Do you not see all my textbooks open?”

“I see them.”

“And you don’t think I might be busy right now?”

“With what?”

“I don’t know, maybe, _studying_?”

“Or I have a better idea. How about you study later and cuddle with me right now?”

Seungyoun reaches a hand up to scratch along Hangyul’s ears, coaxing out a soft purr. Now more than ever, Hangyul hates that Seungyoun knows every single one of his weaknesses and can easily figure out how to break down his resolve. It’s only a matter of seconds before he feels his motivation to study crumble entirely.

“If I fail my exam, it’ll be your fault,” he whines, but still gives in, wrapping Seungyoun in his arms. Despite the fact that he’s older and taller, Seungyoun often enjoys being held by Hangyul, making him seem much smaller than he actually is.

With his boyfriend in his arms, Hangyul forgets about everything else, (including the reality that a lot of money goes towards his college tuition and the fact that he’s paying to be taking this course and thus, should take this exam more seriously. It's fine. That can be tomorrow's problem.)

_3_

Cats are territorial by nature and they may only have fraction of feline genes, but Seungyoun and Hangyul sometimes give into their instincts and find ways to subtly assert dominance within their shared apartment.

When Hangyul cleans the apartment, he purposely rearranges Seungyoun’s things according to his own preference. It’s as if moving the tiny succulent to the left of the window sill as opposed to its usual spot on the right is his way of saying “this is _my_ space and things will go where _I_ want them to.”

It works surprisingly well because when Seungyoun comes home to see that his plant baby has been relocated without his permission, even if it’s only by a few inches, his tail flicks back and forth in annoyance. Hangyul just watches with satisfaction at having won this round.

The next round, however, takes on the form of a tickle fight and unfortunately for Hangyul, he seems to be losing. Seungyoun catches him off guard, small but swift fingers suddenly attacking his sides and Hangyul can only squirm underneath the touch.

Still, once he manages to escape from his grasp, it becomes rather neck and neck, the two playfully chasing each other around the apartment.

It’s all fun and games, of course, until a shattering sound fills the room and a small succulent lies pitifully on the ground amongst a pile of dirt and broken ceramic shards.

“My baby!” Seungyoun shouts, completely abandoning his mission to attack Hangyul with tickles in favor of trying to save his plant.

“Youn, it’s a plant.”

“I’ve been raising it like my own child and I’m very hurt by how little you care right now,” he pouts.

While Hangyul may not understand how it’s possible to love a plant so dearly, he does love Seungyoun dearly and he doesn’t want his boyfriend to be genuinely upset. He quickly goes to find a new home for the small succulent and helps Seungyoun carefully transfer it over, peppering little kisses on Seungyoun’s face throughout the whole process as a form of apology for letting things go too far.

Needless to say, tickle fights are dangerous.

_4_

When they first moved into the apartment, neither Seungyoun nor Hangyul had a bed large enough to accommodate more than one person. No matter whose room they ended up in for the night, the bed was always a tight squeeze and on many occasions, one of them has woken up with half their body hanging off the bed or sometimes even on the floor.

Eventually, they decide that it’s worth it to splurge on a bigger bed that can actually fit the both of them. They go look for one together, giving each bed a quick test for bounciness, which earns them a few glares from the employees, but neither of them mind.

A few days later, Seungyoun’s room is furnished with a brand new king sized bed. Still, they keep Hangyul’s old bed, saying that they can offer it to guests if anyone ever stays over.

Or at least, that's the original plan.

Despite the fact that they have a perfectly cozy, rather expensive bed that they had gone out to buy for the specific purpose of having more space, Seungyoun and Hangyul still spend most nights in Hangyul’s tiny bed.

They can’t pinpoint exactly why it ends up that way, whether it’s the fact that the they’ve grown accustomed to it, or that the smaller space makes them feel safer, or just that it gives them more of an excuse to snuggle closer. Somehow the fact that they barely fit just makes the bed all the more inviting.

Still, what can be said for sure is that the king sized bed remaining mostly unused in Seungyoun’s room was definitely not a good investment.

_5_

“Hey, Seungyoun.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I could make it if I jumped from the kitchen counter to the dining table?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because I’m gonna try it,” Hangyul says, immediately climbing onto the counter. “Catch me if I fall, yeah?”

“Hangyul, what the f—”

Seungyoun is abruptly cut off when Hangyul launches himself off of the counter and Seungyoun can only watch in horror as he flails in the air for a second before landing on the table. As far as cats go, Hangyul is not at all like more graceful ones and though he does somehow manage to land on his feet, if he were being judged, he probably would’ve received a score of 4, at best, for his form.

Seungyoun is about to breathe a sigh of relief that his boyfriend managed not to break any bones in his stupid endeavor to test the capabilities of his jumping ability, but it’s much too soon for that. Not a second after Hangyul somehow manages to land on the table, it collapses underneath him.

“Oh my god, Hangyul, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hangyul says, picking himself up off the ground.

Seungyoun immediately runs to him, fussing over him to make sure he’s not really injured. If it weren’t for Hangyul’s adamant protests, Seungyoun would’ve already driven him to a hospital, but Hangyul is sturdy and luck was on his side because, aside from a few bruises, he somehow managed to come out unscathed.

The table, on the other hand, met a very different fate, resulting in a trip to go buy a new dining table.

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Seungyoun says as they browse the aisles of the store for something suitable.

“I thought you would catch me,” Hangyul pouts.

“You didn’t give me any warning! I didn’t even have time to react!”

“What happened to your super fast cat reflexes?”

“And what about _yours_?”

“Hey! I landed properly, it’s not my fault the table wasn’t strong enough.”

“I don’t think whoever built it took into account that grown adults might try jumping on it like a trampoline.”

“Well. Maybe they should’ve.”

“You’re ridiculous. You’re lucky you didn’t actually get hurt.”

“But we’re cats so we have nine lives anyway, right?”

“Hangyul.”

“Wait, if we’re only like half-cat does that mean we only have four and a half lives? Or are we less than half-cat? How many lives is that?”

“If you don’t shut up and help me find a new table, you’re not gonna have _any_ lives left.”

Hangyul shuts up after that, but when they get home and somehow assemble their new table, Seungyoun makes him promise that, no matter how sturdy it may seem, he will not try this again.

_+1_

It’s finally the weekend and with no pressing matters to attend to, Seungyoun and Hangyul spend the morning lazing around in bed.

Seungyoun is awake, but still has his eyes closed, simply enjoying the warmth of the sunlight that peeks through the window and Hangyul’s comforting presence next to him.

He is caught completely off-guard when he’s rudely awakened from his peaceful state by Hangyul knocking his head against him.

“Ow! Hangyul, did you just headbutt me?” he cries, turning over to face his boyfriend. “What was that for?”

“It wasn’t a headbutt, it was a tap!”

“It was a lot more than just a tap,” Seungyoun whines, rubbing the spot that Hangyul had hit.

“Accept my head taps,” Hangyul pouts back at him.

“Your head taps are too aggressive!”

“That’s how I show affection!”

“Can’t you find other ways to show affection that don’t involve causing me pain?”

“Like what?”

Seungyoun leans in and delivers a quick peck to Hangyul’s lips. “Like kisses?”

“Oh. Kisses are nice. But I still like head taps.”

“Okay, fine. Can you try to use less force with you head taps?”

“Yeah, I guess I can try that,” Hangyul says, slowly leaning forward to gently press their foreheads together. “How’s that?”

“A lot better,” Seungyoun smiles.

“Can we stay in bed the whole day?”

“We probably need to get out of bed to eat, but other than that, I don’t see why not.”

“But we don’t have to get up just yet, right?”

“No, we can cuddle for a little bit longer.”

“Good,” Hangyul says, nuzzling his face into Seungyoun’s chest. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, it really is,” he replies, placing a kiss at the top of Hangyul’s head, right between his ears.

“Youn?”

“Yeah?”

In lieu of a response, Hangyul gently taps his head against Seungyoun’s chest.

“I love you too, Gyul.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, thank you for reading!!!! comments and kudos are always much appreciated <3
> 
> i promise i am still capable of writing non-catboy things and i have fics with actual plot in the works but like CATS, you know? come be my friend and scream with me about catboys (or other topics) on twt @wooloodz


End file.
